


Io

by Bravehardt, Foxglove_Fiction



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Goo monster, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spa Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction
Summary: Stephen invites Tony over for a  'spa' date. To Tony's pleasant surprise it's much more unconventional than he'd anticipated.





	Io

Tony showed up to the Sanctum…

Tony was  _ at the Sanctum _ .

What was Tony doing at the Sanctum...? 

Apparently indulging in both his own selfish interests and the sorcerer’s invitation for what appeared to be as Stephen had put it, a  _ ‘spa’ date. _

There were very few excuses that lead the two had to interact with each other, so to say he wasn’t suspicious of the sorcerer would have been a massive understatement. 

Sure, he was happy to indulge - more than happy! He didn’t understand the reasoning though...

He rapped on the wooden door of the Sanctum and idled on his feet as he waited for Stephen to answer.

Stephen answered the door with a warm smile and slightly floppier than usual bangs, stepping aside to welcome Tony into the Sanctum. His hair was a little less meticulous today than usual, though he did his best to arrange it nicely despite that, the robes he wore were looser, done with considerably less restrictive belts than as customary for the sorcerer.

_ Eventually, a lot of it would be coming off anyway. _

“Good afternoon, Stark. I’m glad you could make it. Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable.”

Tony looked Stephen up and down as he answered the door, his heart did a soft little skip as the sorcerer led him inside.

“I’m happy to be spending time with my all-time-favourite Greenwich Street magician.” Tony smiled. “I hope you plan on showing me some magic today, some magical relaxation?” And there the quips started. But amidst the teasing, dare a compliment slip past?

“You’re looking sharp by the way, I don’t usually get to see you looking so… relaxed.”

“It’s a spa day. Relaxation  _ is _ the point isn’t it?” Stephen hummed cheerfully in response as he closed the door, gesturing to the sitting area. “Did you want anything to drink in the meantime? There’s no rush after all. We’ve got all afternoon. We can chat some before getting to the good stuff if you’d like.”

Tony plodded over to the lounge chair and sat himself down, dropping rather heavily into the leather armchair. He craned his neck to look over his shoulder, looking down for a moment before looking up again.

“Well, if it’s a full-on relaxation day then I’ll take a mojito… or a whiskey on the rocks?” He grinned at Stephen, wondering if the man could actually conjure something of his request.

Sure he had no idea what Stephen had in store, he’d take things as they were and enjoy the first day off he had in a long while.

“Did you have a preference in that respect?” Stephen inquired as he settled himself onto the couch across from the mogul, summoning up the whiskey without much trouble.

“How have you been lately? It’s been a while since we caught up.”

“Why, I didn’t know you were a mind-reader doc.” He grinned and accepted the offered glass, leaning back and taking a sip from the snifter as he crossed his legs.

“I can do a lot more than read minds, Stark.” Stephen chuckled in return, then shrugged as he gathered up his own cup of tea, cradling it between his hands.“Though I’m not sure I want anything to do with knowing what’s in yours. It strikes me as the kind of mind that’s constantly thinking about something and to be honest right now  _ I _ at least could use the spa day.”

This seemed a little less tight-knit than Stephen usually made himself out to be, it was nice and Tony always did enjoy his company regardless if they were bickering, sniping jabs at one another or just sitting in silence.

But small talk? _ Even better. _

“Quiet, boring dare I say? Nothing's going on but paperwork. How have you been holding up since, doc?”

He took a slow sip of his tea before cradling it in his lap and shaking his head. “An interdimensional rift, three meetings with my contemporaries, and a pixie problem, of all things, just in the last week alone. I feel like I’ve been neglecting  _ some _ duties to attend to  _ other _ duties and it’s all a bit much. Paperwork sounds like a welcome reprieve.”

“Right, you’d probably scar yourself poking around in there too. I don’t think you could honestly handle my headspace.” Tony tipped his glasses before finally taking them off and letting them dissolve into nano bots.

“But that sounds like you’ve earned yourself some rest - unlike me, you actually know when to call it quits.” He chortled softly and tipped his glass to the wizard before taking another soft sip. It wasn't just the whiskey at this point making Tony's chest feel warm and fluttery, and he was enjoying it.

“I’ll be honest, this is something of a mandated rest day for me. By order of Wong. I figured I might as well maximize the use of it and go for a full magic spa day.” The sorcerer shrugged and sipped at his tea some, watching the older man over the rim of his teacup and smiling as he set it back down.

“But rest is good for the mind, body, and soul, Stark. You should really take better care of yourself. Get a massage now and then. A nice mani-pedi might do you well. Facials, or exfoliating masks. You know. That whole deal. Or at the very least a good mud bath.”

“And here I thought you were actually one step ahead of me… I find it ironic that Wong is asking you of all people to take a break when I practically see him breathing down your neck most of the time.” Tony took another swig and held the sharp liquid in his mouth. He swallowed and let it burn down the back of his throat.

“So magic spa day, eh? What pray-tell does that entail? Are magic nail-polish brushes going to paint our nails together? While we sit on a magic carpet and have birds serenade us?”

“Wong cares about my general well-being. It’s hard to be effective at your job when you’re exhausted and running on fumes - and I will absolutely run myself ragged whether Wong’s nagging or not. Old habits die hard. Plus it’s easy to lose track of time in some of the rather sunless dimensions I’ve endured.” Finishing off his tea, Stephen set it aside entirely and made himself look rather cozy on the couch.

“The treatments aren’t so easily named as all that. They’re something like a deep tissue massage and body wrap all at once, I suppose. I know people seem to have a fascination with ‘detox’ this and that, for all the good it does at a lot of those places, but from a magical perspective, there’s a bit of that as well. Considerably more effective for me than you, but I’m sure despite how little you’ll notice it the effects will be there.”

“A full-body wrap and a tissue massage… don’t tell me you found us a ‘happy ending’ spa.” Of course, Tony was joking, finishing off his whiskey. He felt a little bit of the burn in his chest and it fired him up some.

“I’m sure as long as it feels good I’ll enjoy it…” Tony honestly had it in his mind that he’d be going to some foreign planet or dimension, laying down and they would put some sort of mud over his body. It was on par with what the norm would be of one’s interpretation of a spa - except... with aliens instead of people.

“I’m generally fairly happy with how things end, but I doubt it’s anything like what you’re thinking when you say that,” Stephen grinned despite himself. “Still, if it  _ doesn’t _ feel good you can always opt-out at any point. Your presence is honestly just an extra treat for our masseur today, and if it’s not your thing that’s fine. But I definitely don’t go to these things because they hurt - I might be a masochist, but I’m not  _ that _ much of a masochist.”

Tony furrowed his brow as he watched Stephen through his entire explanation. The sorcerer had an excellent poker face to say the least… he didn’t seem to give away any notes or details towards their venture and Tony had so many questions… but, he doubted he’d get a  _ straight _ answer out of the sorcerer so he set his glass down on the table beside him and leaned forwards.

“I can tell you’re adamant about keeping this a secret - and I’m  _ dying _ to find out what this great surprise magical treatment is, so let’s play your game.” He returned a grin to the man sitting across from him.

“Well, if you’re finished with your drink and tired of socializing,” Stephen chimed in response, climbing gracefully to his feet and adjusting his robe a little before gesturing for the stairs.

“This way. Come and be our guest, I suppose. You and I have some prep work to do before we meet with our masseur - and you might want to wear something a little more comfortable. Luckily, I planned ahead and have something I think will be sufficiently comfortable for you.”

“You know when you mentioned spa day I figured we’d be going somewhere.” He stood up to follow after, taking a couple of quick strides to catch up with Stephen and walking up by his side. His heart was thrumming a bit faster with anticipation as he walked up the stairs towards the sorcerer’s room with him.

“Somewhere that had what we needed attire wise - but good to know you’ve got my back doc.” He winked, still brandishing that style.

He hung onto the idea that they both needed to prep though.

“Oh, we  _ are _ going somewhere.” Stephen offered a small smile in return. “But we’ll have to do a little bit of the prep work ourselves in order to keep it a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

The room he opened a door to was indeed a bedroom. Everything seemed as neutrally toned as the rest of the house and the sorcerer turned as he entered to open a large cabinet in the room, gathering some rather soft-looking red robes - nowhere near as elaborate as any of those Stephen tended to wear, but still fancier than a bathrobe by a long shot - and a couple of bottles of an odd grey oil.

Handing the robe and a bottle of oil to Tony, the sorcerer took up a spot on one of the slatted benches along the wall and began to unfasten his robes some, sliding them off of his torso without much hesitation as he spoke. “Get changed and oil up as much of yourself as you can. I’ll give you a hand if you need, but you won’t want to get any of this on your nice clothes, I assure you. It’s rather a pain to get out of things like cotton, silk, polyester, and jeans.”

Every time Stephen opened his mouth to tell him more about their endeavour, Tony somehow managed to come out of their conversation with even more questions than before. Again, Tony chose to stay quiet about the affair despite that.

“Don’t think I’ve seen anything other than the main foyer of the Sanctum. Quaint!” He looked around. He found a bottle and the robe in his arm and looked down at both objects inquisitively and then back up at him.

“Umm…” He made a couple more quick glances to the robe and then to Stephen before shrugging and heading into the bathroom to change as per instructed.

He’d taken his time rubbing what looked to be some almost clay-based, oily mud over his lower body, gingerly smearing it over his legs and in between his thighs as one would apply sun lotion. By choice, he avoided his more sensitive regions and opted to lather his rear and front chest - then up to his neck. 

For a small bottle… there was a surprising amount of this stuff inside, and it spread over his skin like butter.

Tony managed to get as far as his neck and jawline - the substance caked him like a thick layer of clay as he walked out, robe set around his hips for modesty and tied where the substance had mostly dried before he walked out shirtless. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, doc.” He nodded to his back, slowly walking up to his sorcerer companion, stomach stirring at the idea of being  _ shirtless _ in  _ Stephen’s room and having his hands all over him _ . “You do me and I’ll  _ do you _ .”

Stephen had covered his waist at least, leaving him standing on an odd mat in the middle of the room, watching Tony, mostly covered already.

“C’mere then. On the mat so that I don’t stain the hardwood.” Stephen instructed with a little smile, gesturing in front of him.

Tony could feel the sorcerer's eyes on his form, sizing him up. The tension in the air was palpable and he knew that there was some sort of chemistry or energy between the two of them. Afterall, it was why he humoured he invitation - to spend more time with the usually prickly doctor.

He took up the spot in front of Stephen with a quick passing glance of the other’s muddied physique, heart feeling as though it was in his throat right about now. Tony’s back turned to him as he waited for the cold chill of the mud and the palms of the sorcerer’s hands to glaze down his backside. He felt a shudder of anticipation shoot down his spine.

“I’m not sure how thorough I was supposed to be… but this stuff spreads like butter.” He cracked softly with a laugh. They two were nearly back to chest and all it would take is one little step to be flush with the other man.

“It’s a good vitamin and mineral mixture,” Stephen explained vaguely.

He covered his hands in the mixture and began to gently lather it on to Tony’s back. He lingered perhaps a little too long now and then, though he left a good coating of it over the shorter man’s back and shoulders, layering again over small areas Tony had missed in his own pass on his sides and the back of his arms - areas that were challenging to see.

His hands lingered on his hips, where fingers curled around those meaty but toned hips of his, smoothing over patchy areas before his thumbs worked and spread the substance over his lower back.

A deep prolonged breath escaped Tony as those hands finished over his back. It was over just as it started leaving the engineer somewhat wanton for more.

“There you are. Looking like a little bog monster.” Stephen hummed, adding some of the excess to his own form with a soft slap before turning around. It wasn’t as though he  _ couldn’t _ get his back himself, but Tony was offering and he was hardly going to argue with Tony’s hands on his skin.

Just the idea of this venture alone had stirred something in him, let alone the actual sensation of his comrade’s palms on his shoulders, running down his back and leaving a slick trail of that oily-muddy substance in its wake.

“Are you implying that I’m just that  _ dirty _ Stephen?” Tony side-glanced over his shoulder with a grin, rather pleased with himself.

“Dirty? You? Often enough it seems. Luckily you have armour to keep you protected, hm?” Stephen teased in return.

“Let me do the honours now.” And he switched places with Stephen as the sorcerer nodded and stepped in front of him. He procured the same bottle from him and set to work.

He took a moment to take it all in, the sorcerer’s exposed back which he’d not been so fortunate to gaze upon before - a lean yet muscular form dappled with a sunspot here, a birthmark there peppered with a few freckles.

He drenched his palm without consideration of warming his hands before pressing them both to the sorcerer’s back. He felt Stephen’s muscles tense under the cold concoction, and then relax as his hands soothed down his backside in a parallel motion, spreading the odd slosh.

He was once again mere inches away from bumping into Stephen’s back and when his hands trailed down and reached Stephen’s waistline, he made sure to overextend his application so he was basically hugging the doctor as his palms ghosted over Stephen’s midsection. Unlike last time, Stephen’s back and Tony’s midsection kissed for a brief moment before he pulled away, taking that very minuscule amount of allotment for proximity.

Tony patted him on the shoulder gently. “All done!” His voice slightly lower and softer, yet still holding its enthusiasm. Stepping away, Stephen smiled and began to wrap the robe around himself properly again.   
“You might want to cover up for a moment. I’d open a portal but there’s already a linked gateway to where we’re going in the Sanctum, so it would be wasteful of me to open the portal there. Unless you’d like Wong to see your mudbath look.” 

He cast a brief glance over Tony’s form again and gave a sly smile for a moment before puttering over to the door and leading Tony down the hallway towards a trio of doors. The bathrobe came up to cover Tony’s torso as he followed Stephen down the hallway.

He had a good view of the sorcerer’s back and that complementing robe covering his body. For him? Only about up to his neck with cracking mud could be seen. The feeling was  _ different _ to say the least and he was slowly realizing why Stephen was so particular about it being contained.

One would have expected a substance like this to crack and peel off, but no - given its properties, it seemed to soak into his skin - it cracked, and much akin to candle wax was the sensation he felt over his form. Except it didn't peel or chip and fall away, it stayed and held those snaking lines of separation, the oil adhering it to his form along with  _ some other _ property he couldn’t quite identify.

“The suspense is killing me.” He finally chirped to the man in front of him.

“I’m afraid there’s still a little more waiting involved,” Stephen responded with a chuckle, turning a knob until the scene through the door showed a hefty amount of steam, the glass fogging up a bit before the door was opened.

“After you. Watch your feet, it’s slippery in some spots, but if you reach to your right there’s a wall you can brace yourself on until I can show you the way.”

Tony had a lot of questions, like… A lot.

One being why Stephen had a steam room in the Sanctum - things seemed to be a little too conveniently set up for this but at the same time… magic?

He had walked in after Stephen had offered the way. “You know I’d offer ladies first but I’m all for the whole gender-equality thing so… I guess we’ll just have to pass on that.” He chuckled, taking small steps into the room...

“You’re very funny.” Stephen drawled, rolling his eyes for a moment before following him in and closing the door. “This is where we’ll meet our masseur. Once we get to the heart of the cave, they’ll find us.”

He reached to take Tony’s hand, resting it on his shoulder as the thick steam made it challenging to see in the area. “There’s a hot spring in the cave, thus it being a little wet and slippery. I know this place pretty well by this point though. Follow closely, keep in contact as you need. You won’t get lost, there aren’t really any offshoots, but I don’t want you to slip either.”

With that, he began to lead the way into the dense steam. It was a good few minutes of walking before it began to disperse enough that they could see each other again, though seeing the ground itself was still a challenge.

“Ooooookay, that’s not a little bit cryptic in the least.” Tony quirked with an odd yet humouring look.

“And yeah, I have one of these in my house too.” He felt it necessary to comment as they strolled through the thickly veiled area. His hand kept slipping over Stephen’s shoulder, rather than dragging any of the coatings of mud off, the exterior seemed to become even more glossed.

“You have a cave in your house or a hot spring? Either way, I wouldn’t be terribly surprised, but if you have a cave then I have questions.” Stephen laughed a little bit, shaking his head in amusement. “This isn’t  _ in _ the Sanctum. The doors lead to a variety of different locations around the world, including to Kamar-Taj and the other Sanctums. Convenient portals to marked locations.”

He thought for a moment that he heard a noise, something that sounded visceral in nature, wet… sticky. It echoed around him in the atmosphere as he looked yet still didn’t see anything.

“You’re not… luring me into some weird trap...? I have to ask Stephen.”

As he continued to walk Stephen smirked a little over his shoulder at Tony. “A trap? Don’t you trust me, Stark? I’m hurt. Here I am offering you a nice, relaxing day, and you’re accusing me of luring you into a trap. Honestly, I’m wounded.”

Reaching a certain point where water could be heard sloshing gently and the fog had lifted enough to see the floor, Stephen turned to look at Tony for a moment and shook his head. “It’s not a trap. You also don’t need your robe anymore, though if you’re more comfortable with it…” He gave a slight shrug before starting to slip out of his own robe more completely, laying it on a rocky outcropping to one side and closing his eyes to exhale a soft sigh.

“Now we wait.”

There were still way too many questions, it was a little overwhelming to say the least.

Tony could make out Stephen stripping himself down, his hand had to slide off so the man could remove his robe and thankfully the fog  _ hung low _ enough to cover them. Modesty… at this point didn’t seem to be a subject to get hung up on so he followed suit and removed his own robe, putting it down next to Stephen’s.

“Wait… Waiting for what exactly? This is a really strange location for someone to set up shop… or run a massage business.” He could barely make out something dark, almost like molasses dripping down in a vague silhouette behind Stephen.

“Uh, hey doc… I think there’s something here…” He pointed to the spot on the wall where he thought he spotted movement.

“You’re clearly thinking about all of this massage situation from a very human perspective. We’re not dealing with humans, Tony. Relax. Our masseur will arrive in their own time. Though if you’re really uncomfortable with all of this, I can send you back home if you’d prefer.” The sorcerer seemed more than willing to offer him an out.

“Io won’t hurt us. That’s part of what the oil was for. We’re feeding them while they cleanse us. It’s a simple exchange and it tends to work out quite pleasantly for everyone involved.”

The hairs on the back of Tony’s neck seemed to stand on end as the humidity of the cave forced water to drip from the ceiling. No way was he going to give Stephen the bragging rights of witnessing the great Tony Stark back out.

A drop here, a drop there, all in all the sound of water hitting the puddles on the floor was actually quite relaxing. The ankle-deep water under the soles of his feet was nice and warm… until something that felt like a sheet of cool melted plastic dripped down onto his shoulders - and then it  _ wasn’t warm anymore. _

Tony felt what could only be described as an almost tar-like substance, glossy and smooth, soft and sticky as it rolled down his shoulders and snaked down his spine, coating his backside with a fine viscous sheen.

All around him, pillars of black tar-like substance dripping from the ceiling, one landing on Stephen’s shoulder and rolling down his arm. And the sorcerer simply stood there, unaffected.

“Uhh… Stephen - Doc, what the hell is this…?” He turned to look at the column of black dripping down his backside that connected to the ceiling. The slightest bit of anxiety building in his gut.

“This is Io,” Stephen explained with a clear sense of calm, offering a smile. “Io feeds on things like dead skin cells, bacteria, infections and things that are otherwise not exactly the best for our health. The oil and mud mixture we applied helps give it a variety of the vitamins and minerals they need to survive and remain healthy. I had to remove Io from their home after some expansion put them at odds with humans around them, and they seem fairly content here, but this is far from the humid swamp areas Io prefers. So on my days off, I make sure to amp up some of their vitamin intake, and in return, they help cleanse and relax my body and magical balances.”

Stephen relaxed further as the creature in question slowly continued to crawl along his skin, adding drips until there was a long line of the black goo connecting from the ceiling to the sorcerer. “They don’t understand verbal queues - they feel vibrations rather than hearing any kind of sound - but they’re not keen on citrus-y smells. So if there’s any kind of issue, let me know and I’ll make sure you’re released.”

Tony shivered.

Something about watching Stephen, standing across from him while this black, mucus-y, tar-like creature draped over his  _ very nude _ body was getting him a little hot and bothered. He did his best to relax; he trusted Stephen and trusted the man’s words. This creature should be trusted?  _ So he would relax.  _

The sensations it offered were foreign but when he looked past the idea that the creature might be dangerous he was able to start enjoying what it had to offer. The way it slinked and crawled over his skin was much like stepping into a pool of water - but thicker. Where it crawled over his spine, it sent gentle tingles and the soothing cues. A cool crawl over his wet skin only amplified the feelings.

It stretched over his back, up the arch of his neck, and slunk down the small of his back. A steady stream of black liquid connecting him to the walls as ropes of it split and hung like spider silk. It cloaked his back, webbing his arms together in thick strands that almost moved like snakes. He was free to stand until he felt the tension pull and slowly forced his arms towards his side, and tug at his back.

“S-so this thing is… not going to harm me?” He swallowed with a weak unsure voice. He’d hate to admit this was turning him on… so incredibly so. The way it touched his body and crawled over his skin. He was willing to submit to it knowing it was safe… Safe here with Stephen watching him.

Stephen made a soft noise in his place as the goo continued to curl and wrap around his body, steadily covering him as the substance seemed to create various bands across the sorcerer’s form, coiling around his thigh, several places across his stomach and seeming to steadily examine the other’s neck as Stephen tilted his head back to allow for it.

“I wouldn’t take you somewhere that might be dangerous to you… not without warning you, and certainly not while claiming it was for relaxation purposes. With that said… naturally, Io doesn’t adhere much to concepts of boundaries…” He mused, his tone full of mirth. “They might touch areas that would seem intimate for a human - they hardly know any better. They do react some to the vibrations put off by your heartbeat, though, as well as some of the pheromone secretions…”

Grey eyes settled on Tony with a hint of heat. “You asked about happy endings… depending on  _ you, _ you might get that, I suppose.”

“I’m not going to lie Stephen,” he started in a strangled voice. “I’m… getting pretty turned on by this… is that weird? Please tell me this isn't weird… fuck  _ I really hope that’s not weird _ .” He laughed nervously and looked down. He just saw the black gloss coating dripping down his form, moving like an undulating mass along the surface of his body.

Unlike the slow movements before the creature seemed to sling-shot over the rest of his body and cocooned his legs together before moulding and conforming to concave the covered parts of his body.

It had long passed the personal boundaries territory before Stephen said anything and Tony was almost neck to toe, dressed and coated with the black webbing still suspended to the ceiling.

Tony’s heart rate elevated and he felt a fluttering heat in his chest. He gasped and let out a soft groan. It had definitely grappled onto his cock and coated his back - and was now trying to pull him off the ground slightly with its tantalizing and gentle ministrations.

Everything about it was so weird but did it ever feel amazing. His mind was getting hazy with lust and his cheeks bloomed as he stared across at Stephen, seeing the gauzy impressions of black tar webbing connecting them from all areas of the cave.

“It’s not weird,” The sorcerer assured in a low, deep purr that indicated his own pleasure fairly easily. “Or if it is, I have no place to judge anyway.”

The statement was punctuated by a groan that Stephen did nothing to conceal. His feet no longer touched the floor and his body was fully cradled by the ichor. Unlike Tony, his erection - and it  _ was _ absolutely erect - had yet to be fully covered, though a long strand seemed to be creeping along the base of it, providing plenty of stimulation. His eyes had closed for the moment as he simply indulged in the cool, explorative touches.

“‘Course… if you’d rather not participate… ‘s as I said. Let me know… I’ll make sure you’re free to go. And if you’d rather I not look… might be a good idea t’let me know.”

“I think we’ve both… seen all there is to really see here. Modesty is nothing sacred at this point.” Tony groaned out softly with a husky laugh. "I'm no quitter Stephen..."

“If I had my arms free… I have the inclination to make out with you… right about now. I think if we can settle being compromised in front of each other like… this… then what’s a little  _ oral stimulation _ ...?” He hissed out from his teeth. Unlike the attention the creature paid to Stephen's erection, he on the contrary, felt something part between the cleft of his rear and start to push in and penetrate him with ease, causing him to let out a startled yelp.

He made an attempt to move his arms forwards, and they moved but only to a certain point until he felt tension limit his movements, and then draw his arms back in again until they’d been pressed flush against his body.

“‘M’ flattered,” Stephen’s eyes slid open again and he focused a rather intense look on Tony. “I  _ might be able to make that happen _ ... if that’s something  _ you want _ ...” 

The sorcerer was too busy with soft panting to give an effectual smirk, but there was no denying that the spirit of it was there - a twinkle of mischief in grey eyes and the slightest quirk at the corner of his mouth. His hands made a gesture and for a moment the air around them cooled enough to leave a trail of goosebumps down the magus’ flesh, but it seemed enough to encourage the creature to bring them closer together as Io’s body began to coalesce some.

While they weren’t pressed up close, Stephen allowed the air around them to warm up again once he’d deemed them near enough. In that time the substance around them seemed to constrict and tighten around their bodies, squeezing as it tethered them closer to one another. As the air warmed, the heavy tar-like substance lacing their bodies together slackened and Tony was mere inches from Stephen’s face.

“I didn’t know you granted wishes too, Stephen.” He felt Stephen’s hips on the insides of his thighs, the substance parting where their skin kissed and a shiver ran down his spine. He wasn’t candid about looking down at the doctor’s partially exposed erection, causing him to swallow a forming lump in his throat as his eyes scanned back to the sorcerer’s  _ beautiful _ face.

He stared back with his own lust-laden hazel eyes, a small war of pride waging itself internally as he gazed at the sorcerer and simply lost himself in that icy stare. He made a small movement with a grunt, stopped… and in a moment he wordlessly leaned forward and gently nudged his lips against Stephen’s before any second-thought could obstruct the process.

Stephen responded to the kiss rather feverishly. Whatever hesitations Tony had, Stephen clearly did not seem to share them as the doctor took full initiative in pressing their lips together considerably more firmly. His eyes fluttered closed easily enough and the tendrils that ran over his form seemed content to meld with those that held Tony in place, draping the pair almost ceremonially in Io’s grasp.

When it finally curled entirely around Stephen’s erection, the man in question let a low moan escape him against the engineer’s lips.

Tony once again attempted to pull an arm from his side in hopes of grappling onto the man in front of him. The creature seemed to favour slow, gentle movements. So rather than putting tension on its grasp he slowly moved his arm to its maximum range, waited for the substance so slacken after a moment before managing to set a hand on Stephen’s hips.

His hand sank into the black substance and he let out his own fevered moan. Stephen’s gentle, pleasured sounds were a soft melody in his ear drums that added to the cocktail of sensations he was experiencing right now.

He was hot, his stomach bloomed with a soft, fluttering tingle that reignited the previous feeling and sent a shockwave of pleasure through his core. The symbiotic creature seemed to sense this and a couple more tethers shot forward connecting them and hauled them in closer.

Tony managed another movement as the creature shifted and he slowly grazed his fingers up Stephen’s side to rest on his shoulder to brace himself more comfortably.

As the ooze adjusted, Stephen’s soft moans became more guttural and his kisses sloppy, briefly as he adjusted to Io’s slow penetration of his body. 

He trembled slightly in his spot, before redoubling his efforts at returning Tony’s kiss, his tongue begging entrance as it ran along the engineer’s lip lightly before his teeth caught the other’s in a gentle, brief nip.

“Please,” he whispered between breaths, granting a slightly surprised cry as the tendrils vaguely brushed his prostate.

There was no shame here and as uncharacteristic as it was having Stephen in front of him nude and strung up,  _ begging _ him…  _ It was damn hot. _

He opened his maw and allowed the open-mouthed kiss to grow incredibly heated. His tongue pressing into the sorcerer with the kiss, an exchange of saliva as he closed his lips over Stephen’s. His lips brushed over the bristle of his beard in the process - readjusting and tilting his head this way and that as he forced himself on Stephen with that sloppy kiss.

The heat had shot right to Tony’s groin and with the stimulation in his backside stirring something feral in his gut, he couldn’t even stop himself as he slotted his hips against Stephen’s. 

Io was more than accommodating, coalescing once again at the hottest points of contact, favouring the warmth in between their groins and pulled both men together until the underside of their cocks were flush against one another.

Tony hissed into the kiss as the substance manipulated itself around their now joint girths, swelling and ebbing along their lengths curiously.

Stephen’s fingers finally found Tony’s thigh, curling into place there as his other hand settled over the side of Tony’s ribs. His moans and cries were easily stifled into the kiss, only escaping in bursts of air as they stole seconds to breathe before returning to fervent kisses. His body grew steadily tenser as his arousal heightened and the noises that slipped from him became increasingly desperate in turn.

Tony’s arm snaked further with more slack taken around Stephen’s hips until he was sandwiching their hard cocks between both of their bellies. His other hand, moving to grip them both and begin to stroke softly in the moment.

It wasn’t wild, lust-laden movements but more tender, deliberate strokes as his palm ghosted over the slickened exterior to try and put as much friction on it as possible. Tony groaned again into their lip lock, stuttering as he attempted to pull them both off while trying not to get entirely distracted at the curious tendril feeling around in his backside.

“Come for me Stephen… that would be so damn hot…” The words slipped out between fevered rushes of their lips, eyes half-lidded as he groaned those words out in a hot breath against Stephen’s cheek. Everything, the physical contact, the sensations, all maddening.

Grey eyes slid open slightly at the other’s request, the magus’ body utterly wracked with pleasure and his mental high leaving him bleary yet oddly focused. His breaths came in heavy pants as his kisses became a bit more shallow and the stimulation became almost unbearable. His nose brushed against Tony’s briefly as he watched the man, fingers curling in against Tony’s thigh a little more firmly as he gave a weak smile.

“Gonna watch… while I do…?” He inquired between gasps of breath, swallowing hard between words and barely holding on to any semblance of sense as he shuddered again under the assault of sensations.

Only moments after the words had left him, the sorcerer’s body betrayed his attempt at playfulness as he shuddered and hit his peak, the white of his cum obvious when mixed against the dark goo that surrounded them, though the ooze seemed to absorb the mess swiftly enough.

Tony had rocked his forehead into Stephen’s so he could angle his face down to watch.

He continued to stroke, to gently coax the rest of the sorcerer’s orgasm out. The gentle twitching and hardening of the doctor against his own underside, and he watched as the white-hot liquid flooded the top of his hand before seemingly disappearing into the black substance coating him.

“You know a shame… I would have liked to try that… or wear it…” He huffed hotly, nuzzling his face into Stephen’s as he let out his own soft little mewls and worked at reaching his own precipice. “Fuck… This is too much…” He hissed as he was close to following on his own end with that beautiful mental picture and Stephen’s form so intimately pressed against him.

His skin burned in sweet heat at every point of contact and he soaked it up like a sunbathing lizard on a hot day.

The sorcerer was fairly limp in his spot, mostly held upright by Io’s tendrils but resting his head against Tony’s rather intentionally, indulging in the contact as his body jerked and trembled some despite himself. His bangs stuck to his forehead some, a little saliva settled along the corner of his mouth and over his beard as remnants of their more intensive kissing session lingered. He gently panted and uttered soft noises in reaction to the continued stimulation of his now rather sensitive form.

The tensing of his body was sufficient to drive Io from Stephen’s ass at least as the muscles had all clamped down too tightly to be comfortable for the entity, but it had done little to remove it from the rest of him, leaving him still mostly encased while what skin did show proved to be ‘licked’ clean of the mud and oil concoction slathered onto him prior.

“Might be able… t’do somethin’ like that some time,” Stephen murmured between soft pants. “M’not opposed…” An indulgent smile crossed his features as he watched Tony, perfectly pleased with himself. “‘F it’s too much... don’t hold back on my account…”

“Where’s this uncertainty coming from, hmm?” Tony jabbed lightly at the sorcerer’s apprehension with a weak smile. 

It was becoming more and more difficult to keep the quips coming when he was bordering on the edge. Everything was so hot, so sensitive… so damp and soft. He couldn’t tell if Io was squeezing tighter on him or if his body was just seizing up. He could hardly tell where his skin ended and Stephen’s began, everything was moving over him, everything was so incredibly hot and it felt like feather-light kisses over his entire form the way the creature caressed and moved over him.

He bit down onto his lip and tried to stifle a shamelessly loud moan as everything that was tight suddenly just released, the tingling felt like it had exploded all over the surface of his body, going so painfully tight and then everything went soft and fuzzy.

He let out another string of heavy breaths and whimpered softly, eyes falling shut as he met Stephen’s forehead with a tilt of his own, riding out his orgasm while basking in the physical contact of his companion. His hand had long slackened and he felt another round of hot seed swell in the divot of the palm of his hand before it was just as soon dissolved into Io’s amorphous form.

When he could speak again he let out a feather-light chuckle, Io having slackened around him and he loosely set his arms around Stephen and pulled him closer against them until their chests fully kissed with the embrace.

“I’d like that…” He added weakly, the ghost of a whimper on the back of his throat as he sunk into a soft bliss-like state.

"... We should definitely do that sometime..." The sorcerer murmured softly as Io slowly began to retreat from cleared areas, still cleansing some of the skin and oils from their legs and thighs. "... Maybe dinner too, if you're interested?" Stephen seemed oddly shy as he suggested that.

“Doc, could you possibly be proposing some qualities of an actual date?” Tony murmured softly in response, his playful flare sparking as his stamina was coming back to him. “You do know that means we can’t just start the next one off naked then; we’d actually need to wear something nice.” He teased softly.

The bare spots on his skin were smooth and  _ licked clean _ of the residue that had been applied. A hand was freed up as the sludge fell away and he gently caressed the side of the sorcerer’s cheek.

“You can dress however you like,” Stephen reasoned, leaning his face into Tony’s hand briefly and closing his eyes against the entirely unreasonable wave of shyness that befell him. “You can come in an old t-shirt and sweatpants if it makes you comfortable. We can order pizza. Or we can somehow finagle a way to start it off with you naked if you’re so inclined…”

Sighing softly as his own arms were finally freed entirely the sorcerer opened his eyes again and offered a smile. “Or we can do something more typically considered appropriate and date-like if you’re preferential towards that kind of thing instead.”

“The pizza date does sound nice, casual… you got me there.” His knees slowly sunk into the shallow water of the cave as the creature began to melt away from him and recede back into the cave walls. 

He was still completely in the nude, an arm around Stephen’s waist, while the other took the opportunity to explore the defined features of the sorcerer’s face without the obstruction of a substance.

Tony found Stephen’s sudden mousey-disposition absolutely charming and held nothing back considering the liberties he’d been given with their discoveries.

The sorcerer’s smile warmed considerably more as he leaned in against Tony slightly, looping his arms around the engineer’s shoulders and very gently brushing the tip of his nose against the other man’s. “Do you think you could see fit to take a little time to yourself next weekend then, perhaps? Call it a date…?”

“I don’t even know if I’ll be able to hold out long enough for that…” The brunette narrowed his eyes with a smug grin, his fingers now playing with the whiskers on Stephen’s chin. "But I'm saving the date… I’ll even bring you flowers.”

“Flowers is it?” Stephen hummed softly in response, giving Tony a thoroughly considering look. “Do they taste good on pizza?”

Tony gave Stephen a funny look. “Not that I would personally recommend them for consumption, but if you’d prefer a chocolate bouquet over a real one - I could arrange that.” He chuckled softly.

The doctor grinned a little in response. “I’ll accept dessert if you want to bring one. Or a movie, if you’re interested in something like that. But honestly I’d be perfectly pleased with your company - I don’t really need flowers or chocolate, or anything else. I’m simply trying to ask you out, Mister Stark.”

”You’re cute.” He started, still rumbling with a little laughter. “Call me Tony… you don’t need to treat this like some formal business exchange Stephen. We are currently naked, body-to-body and we also jacked off together… Oh, and kissed, I think we are well beyond ‘Mister Stark, or Strange’. Unless you are simply doing that for ironic purposes or some other kink I’ve yet to discover about you - then go right ahead.” He purred, leaning in to steal a quick kiss from the corner of his mouth.

“I don’t think I’ve actually called you ‘Mister Stark’ in my life aside from that, so I had rather hoped it was clear I was being ironic in my use of it.” Stephen’s nose wrinkled slightly. “I suppose I need to work on my intonation. In the meantime, Io seems to have deemed us clean enough - or had their fill at least, I’m not sure either of us will  _ ever _ be truly clean. How are you feeling? Legs okay? Nothing hurts? Any numbness or tingling...?”

“Well, there is something...” He started with fake concern. “ There a tingling, a fuzziness in my chest… I think there may be something akin to butterflies in my stomach? Oh… and my knees are weak, having a hard time standing.” He added softly, “My pupils might be dilated every time I look at you… but I think all of that is less to do with Io, and more to do with  _ you _ .”

“Oh?” A sly smile split the sorcerer’s features for a moment before Stephen gave a light shrug. “We should probably wait until we’re out of here and you’ve had something to eat and some fresh air to breathe before you start making any calls like that…”

He hesitated, following that up with a brief kiss as he began to slowly untangle himself from Tony, starting to get to his feet. “Let’s get you out of here so we can make a proper diagnosis of your condition, shall we?”

That grin never faded as he watched Stephen shrink away and stand, he followed suite, grabbing his neglected bath-robe and tossing it around his body to maintain his modesty. He quickly followed after Stephen, throwing a passing glance over his shoulder at the surprisingly, now empty cavity of the cave.

It was hours later when Tony returned home, waving vaguely to Rhodey, Pepper and Happy on his way towards his suite with a perfectly contented smile settled on his face. Pepper merely tilted her head at first as Rhodey called out cheerfully to his best friend.

“Hey! How was your spa day? Get a good relaxation in? Get your nails all done? If they’re coloured you know you don’t get to disappear off without showing those off…” He teased lightly, and Tony simply smiled all the more, giving a shrug.

“It was lovely. No nails done or anything… maybe when I go by next weekend.” Offering a little wink and a wave, the engineer continued on to his rooms, leaving Pepper to sigh in her spot.

“His spa day was with that… Doctor Strange fellow, right?”

“According to his schedule, yes. Why?” Happy asked as he laid a card down on the table, listening to Rhodey curse softly under his breath and reshuffle the cards in his hand.

“Oh… no reason.” Pepper smiled gently, leaning back in her chair and returning to her book.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This story was co-written by two authors from start to finish after Bravehardt drew some rather glorious gooey boys. After that, how were we expected to _not_ write smut to go along with it?
> 
>    
> [Amy (Foxglove)](https://twitter.com/marvelwizardmom)  
> [Astral (Bravehardt)](https://twitter.com/Kraionis)


End file.
